


Twin Souls

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Patrick Stump fandom, Pete Wentz fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Feels, M/M, Nightmare mentioned in the story is the nightmare I had, Possible necessity for tissues, Romance, Schmoop, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is at a loss in the world until he meets Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF. No harm intended to actual persons mentioned. Meant purely for entertainment, no monies made. Timelines and canon are for the most part ignored here. It was inspired partly by their song Twin's Skeleton (Hotel in NYC) and the nightmare it caused. I hope you enjoy.

Joe shook Pete awake from his afternoon nap.  He didn’t think he’d mind as he was having another nightmare again.  Those seemed to be coming with more frequency and it was hard to get Pete to sleep without medicating him with about three different sleep aids.  Pete rubbed his face and asked, “What’s the matter?”

“You’re having another nightmare.  Why don’t we go meet my friend Patrick so you can hear him play drums?  It might take your mind off of what you’ve been dreaming lately.”

“Does he know we’re coming over?”

“I can shoot him a text.  Let’s go.”

Pete dragged himself off the couch and pulled a hoodie on before finding a brush to run through his matted hair.  Once he found he was presentable, he followed behind Joe and they drove the fifteen minutes to Patrick’s house.  Joe knocked on the door and a few minutes later Patrick answered the door.  Pete was still groggy and didn’t register much outside of horn rimmed glasses and argyle until Patrick opened his mouth.  “Joe, hey.  And you must be Pete?  Glad you could come see me try out.”

“Nice to meet you too Patrick.” Pete said through a yawn.

Patrick eyed Joe and Joe shrugged.  “I’ve got my kit setup in the basement and we can go from there.”

“Cool.  Let’s hear what you have.” Pete said as he shook himself more awake.  Music was the one thing he lived for and he wanted to not have the shadows of his nightmares hanging over him.

Patrick led them into the basement and he picked up his drumsticks before he got comfortable behind his kit.  He started out playing a medley of covers and then as he continued he started in on something original and he was humming along with the beat.  Joe had never seen Pete move so fast and Pete had Patrick by his shoulders.  His look was manic and he could feel his body vibrate, “Where did you hear that?”

Patrick swallowed and rolled his shoulders, Pete still didn’t let go though, and said, “It’s always been a part of me.  I can play it on the keyboard and my other instruments too.”

“Do you have lyrics for that yet?”

“A line or two but nothing big, words aren’t really my style, the music is.”

“What are the lyrics you have?  It’s important you remember.”

Patrick chewed on his lip for a minute but he didn’t want to keep Pete waiting too long so he said, “My everlasting soul, we will be reunited one day.”

Pete kept one of his hands digging into Patrick’s shoulder and moved his other hand to his mouth to cover his shock.  “Sing those lines three times.”

“I don’t sing Pete.  I drum.”

“Please?” Pete never considered himself a beggar but he needed to hear Patrick sing.

Patrick cleared his throat and sang the lines.  By the end Pete was on his knees tugging Patrick to the floor and he crawled into Patrick’s lap.  “It’s been too long.”

“It’s okay Pete.” Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete’s tightly coiled body and ran one hand over his back as he soothed him.

“You’re our ticket Patrick.  Say you’ll sing, the world needs to hear you.”

“But I don’t have lyrics?”

“Mine.  You can have mine.” Pete mumbled into Patrick’s neck.

“I can try.  I don’t want to misuse your words.” Patrick replied worriedly.

“You won’t misuse them.  You’ll make them better.”

“Okay.  I’ll do it.”  Then he spotted Joe on the couch and he mouthed, “What’s going on?”

Joe shrugged.

A few minutes later, Patrick was able to get Pete back up off the floor and he stood as well.  Pete wrapped himself back around Patrick’s body and he asked with his mouth pressed against Patrick’s neck, “Will you marry me Patrick?”

“Not today Pete.” Patrick replied against Pete’s hair.  “Let’s go see what my mom has upstairs.  I think she made tea and we have cookies and other junk food.”

The two kept wrapped together and Joe followed behind them happy with the promise of food.  Patrick was able to slip out of Pete’s grasp in the kitchen when he sat Pete down and gave him a chocolate chip cookie that his mom made and he found cups for tea and more food in the pantry.  When he was finished setting up a few plates of food and filling cups with tea, he set Pete’s in front of him and pressed a short kiss on top of his hair.  Pete leaned into Patrick’s touch and Joe just watched, amused by their behavior so early on.

That would be the start of **_PeteandPatrick_ **.

 --------------

A week later, Pete was able to get Andy into the garage on the drum kit so that Patrick could focus on singing.  He had slipped Patrick three pages covered front and back with lines and words and drawings and Patrick was working some magic on some of it.  Neither mentioned the tune that caused Pete to almost have a breakdown but they knew that it would come up sooner or later.

Whenever Pete and Patrick were in the same vicinity, Pete would be really protective of Patrick and not let any of the others get too close.  Patrick, most of the time, was able to push Pete off and have a foot of breathing space but he seemed fine with it overall.  Sometimes it’s the opposite, Patrick will hold Pete when they’re on a couch or after Pete’s woken from a nightmare, and the two sync up.  Andy and Joe both have experienced the crazy moments that entail being around the other two and both have had a couple of conversations about possibilities since they had only recently met and people don’t normally sync up that fast if ever. 

\--------------

“Pete where’s the rest of this song?  I need it to finish the melody I think will work with it.” Patrick asked as he sifted through the few separate sheets of paper Pete handed him.

“Sorry.  I meant to give you my notebook and wasn’t thinking about it.” Pete said.  This was only about a month after they met and Pete was ready to hand over his private thoughts as a whole already.

Patrick reached for the tattered notebook and Pete let it go more than willing to see what Patrick could decipher in his words.  “Thanks Pete.  I’ll get this back to you soon.”

“Take your time.  That book is full and I’ve got more where that came from.” Pete said as he lounged close to where Patrick was working.

“Alright.  I’ll see if I can make some magic out of your words.” Patrick laughed.

“You have so far.  I have faith.”

Patrick tipped his hat at Pete and Pete snuggled into the couch that was about four feet too far from Patrick but Pete didn’t want to encroach on Patrick’s work space.  He was still amazed that Patrick did any of his work while Pete was near but he knew part of it was because Patrick wouldn’t say no, even if he asked so he kept himself entertained.  Joe and Andy were getting used to their dynamic to write and create the music and the two looked on as they worked around the other on different projects and still seemed to know what was happening at all times.

\--------------------

A few months after the band was formed Pete was sitting in the kitchen at Patrick’s house waiting on him to gather things he would need for band practice over the weekend and clothes since he’d be sleeping over at Pete’s house.  Patrick’s mother, Mrs. Stump, came through the back door in the kitchen and Pete relieved her of the grocery bags.  He set them on the counter and sat back down so he was out of the way.

As Mrs. Stump unloaded the bags she glanced at Pete picking at his fingernails and looking at the tabletop.  “Pete?”

Pete knew that tone very well and it asked about three questions in one and he didn’t really know any of the answers so he asked, “Yes ma’am?”

Patricia knew she had to be careful but Pete was hanging around her son and she wanted to make sure everything was okay for the two of them.  She had seen Pete and Patrick work together and play together and knew that they had a special bond.  “You and Patrick?”

“We work very well together.  He’s what I’ve been missing for most of my life.”

“But you two aren’t in a relationship?”

Pete glanced up at Patricia and saw her curious expression and said, “I don’t know where this will lead or what we’re doing but we’re soul mates.  Patrick, he just, he gets me and I don’t have to explain.  I get him too a lot of the time and it’s scary when we’re going on all cylinders, the lack of words we need, but know the other is thinking them just as clear as day.  We sometimes freak out Joe and Andy with it but they go along and we all create some of the best music any of us have in a long while.”

That was a bit more than what Pete wanted to divulge but he couldn’t take his words back now but they were all true and if he could shout from the Sears Tower his love for Patrick Stump he would.  Patricia nodded and said, “I had those same thoughts.  I’m glad you two found each other.  Patrick’s been much more in the present since he’s met you and I don’t have to worry about him too much.  I know you’ll take good care of him.”

“I try my best ma’am.” Pete said.

Patrick came through the kitchen door from the living room with his backpack and duffel bag full of everything he’d need for the weekend.  He walked behind Pete and dropped a kiss to the top of his head like he did most days if Pete was sitting and then he noticed his mom in the kitchen.  “Hey mom.”

She looked at Patrick’s stash of bags and said, “You’re only going to be gone for the weekend.”

“I know but I’m bringing my homework and all of our notebooks just in case we get to writing.  I’m trying to be prepared.”

“That’s good.  Have fun this weekend and don’t stay out too late.”

“We won’t be out late.  Joe and Andy are staying too.”

Pete stood up and took Patrick’s duffel bag even though he knew Patrick would carry it out all by himself.  “Come on.  Let’s get going so we can beat Joe and Andy to my house and we can claim the good furniture.” Pete grinned.

“What good furniture?  The lumpy couch in the basement?” Patrick smirked.

“It’s better than the floor.” Pete shrugged.

“You’re right.  Let’s go.” Patrick wrapped his arm around Pete’s waist and then said, “See ya later mom.  I’ll check in through the weekend.”

“Bye Mrs. Stump.” Pete said as he wrapped his arm over Patrick’s shoulders.  The managed to make it out the door without issue and turned the corner into the alleyway that Pete parked his car.

 ------------------

At Pete’s house, they went down into the basement and found they were the first to get there so they put Patrick’s bags on the table and Pete went to the mini fridge and pulled two drinks out and handed one to Patrick.  They got comfortable on the couch and Pete flipped the tv on some random reality show and started to card his fingers through Patrick’s hair once he took the trucker hat off.  Pete was the only one to touch Patrick’s hats or hair in any capacity on any given day.  “Hey ‘Trick.”  When Patrick looked up Pete continued, “We’re going to grow old together right?”

“Yeah.  Only way to do this.”

“Good.  I’m glad.  Thanks ‘Trick.” Pete kissed Patrick’s temple and went back to watching tv.

An hour later they heard the stairs creaking as Joe and Andy came into the basement but they both stayed plastered to the couch.  Joe looked over his band mates and found that Pete was snuggled against Patrick and Patrick had his legs tangled with Pete’s.  “You two are the gayest straight dudes I know.”

“We’re gay for each other.  Right Pete?” Patrick said.

Pete looked up and found his mouth full of Patrick’s tongue.  Pete returned the kiss and rested his head against Patrick’s shoulder again.  That answered a lot of questions for the two right there but they went back to watching tv while the other two made pallets on the floor.  The hours rolled by and Pete and Patrick were the last to go to bed.  Pete asked against Patrick’s ear, “Want to go up to my room where the bed is much more comfortable?”

“Sure.  Help me with my bags.” Patrick said quietly as he untangled himself from Pete’s warmth.

They stumbled up the stairs and through the main house to Pete’s room.  Bags set carefully on the floor, Pete knowing that Patrick brought expensive equipment over, and clothes removed, they got under the covers of Pete’s queen size bed.  Patrick shivered until Pete pulled him half on top of himself and wrapped his warm arms around Patrick.  They fell asleep tangled together, both exchanging breaths with how close they were to each other.

Near dawn, Patrick groaned in pain and he felt Pete writhing underneath him and crying and digging his nails into Patrick’s bare back.  Patrick detached himself enough that he could see tears trailing down Pete’s cheeks and the choked sobs he was holding in so Patrick decided it was time to wake up Pete.  He shook Pete firmly while calling his name and finally a swift nip to his bottom lip to get him out of whatever dream he was having.

Pete scrambled against the wall and jerked himself awake.  Patrick eased closer and stroked Pete’s sweaty hair and hummed the tune that sort became theirs in private.  Pete relaxed against the bed and he asked hoarsely, “Did I hurt you?”

“Only a couple of small scratches on my back.  Nothing big.  What were you dreaming?”

Pete sat up and pulled his knees to his chest before he wrapped his arms around his knees.  “No one but my family and a shrink that I see every so often knows this about me.  None of my friends that I met after the incident, not a soul knows…”

“But you’re willing to share it with me?”

“I am.”  Patrick turned to lean against the wall and Pete saw the scratches.  “While I talk, let me clean those up so they don’t scar.  A couple look rough.  I’m sorry I did that.”

“No big deal but I’ll let you as long you tell me the whole story.”

“Five hundred percent truth.” Pete crawled off of his bed and found some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls and some band-aids.  Patrick laid on Pete’s side of the bed and curled his pillow under his head as he looked at Pete get things ready.  “This is going to sting a bit.” Pete started with the more shallow places and he started to talk, “I have, no had, a twin sister.  We were nearly inseparable.  When we were about four, we were out in the actual city, with my older cousins and we passed an alleyway.  I had my cousin’s hand but Petal, I called her Petal, didn’t and….” Pete pressed too hard against Patrick’s back and Patrick held his hand out for Pete to hold or clench, whatever he needed to do.  “It was accidental but because I wasn’t holding her hand, I blamed and continue to blame myself.”

“What happened Pete?”

“An old industrial fan kicked on when she was passing the alley and no one could get to her fast enough.”  Pete set everything on his nightstand and curled around Patrick.  “I was gripping the brick wall trying to get to her in my dream.”

“It’s okay Pete.  I’m sorry you lost her.”

“I don’t believe in a lot of things but six months ago when you sang those two lines, those were mine and Petal’s.  I didn’t think I’d ever meet a soul like her and here you are.”

“So I’m your sister reincarnated?”

“I don’t know but the feelings and the bonds that we’ve nurtured since we’ve met tells me that you’re one very very important person in my life and I don’t want to let you go.”

“I always had a dream about a dark haired boy that was lost and I tried to help him find his way back.  He seems to be you.”

“So it wasn’t only me?”

“No.  I think the universe wanted us to find each other and let music guide us.”

“We have to finish a few more songs and then we can take over the world.” Pete snickered against Patrick’s throat.

Patrick rubbed Pete’s back and said, “Let’s get those lines tattooed together.  I’ll take one line and you the other.”

Pete looked up at Patrick and said, “One day.  Let’s make it first and then we’ll celebrate.”

“Deal.  When one of our songs is in the top 10 then we’ll get it.  No one else has to know and it’ll be our thing.”

“We have a lot of _our things_.”

“That’ll just be one more.”

Pete snuggled against Patrick and asked, “Can you sing to me?”

“Sure.  Let’s get comfortable and I’ll sing.”  

They rearranged themselves and Pete made sure Patrick was extra comfortable to ease the pain of the scratches.  Pete rested his head on Patrick’s chest and he concentrated on his rapid heartbeat slowing down to sync with Patrick’s.  Patrick wrapped his arm around Pete and his other hand stroked his hair while he thought of lullabies and started to sing quietly.  He kept it up for about a half an hour and then he fell into a light doze himself.

 -----------

The next morning Pete gave Patrick a light button up shirt so his back didn’t get too agitated and Patrick threw on a pair of worn jeans he brought with him. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and he looked at Patrick and asked, “We ready?”

Patrick gripped Pete’s hips and leaned up to catch Pete’s mouth with his and said, “We are.”

“Are we allowed to do this?”

Patrick noted the furrow between Pete’s brows and said, “Private first.  Let’s get a few more songs under our belts and then we’ll see what happens.”

“So the guys can know?”

“It’ll be another one of _our things_.”

“So I can kiss you on the lips?”

“Sure Pete.” Patrick smiled.

Pete gave Patrick another quick kiss and then he opened the door and they went back downstairs into the kitchen.  Pete worked on heating pop tarts for them and Patrick set about making their coffee.  He wasn’t really a coffee person until he met Pete and he found that they shared a lot quiet moments enjoying a cup of coffee while watching the sun rise or the rain hit windows or when it was at it’s darkest and Pete couldn’t sleep.  

Andy and Joe stumbled up the basement stairs and into the kitchen to the sight of Patrick snuggling into Pete’s back as he leaned against the counter reaching for something out of the cupboard.  “What’d you two get up to last night?  Woke up and you guys weren’t on the couch.”

“We went to my room.  I kept tossing and turning.”

“More nightmares?”

“Yeah.” Pete replied with a small frown.

Patrick rested his chin on Pete’s shoulder and said, “It’s going to be okay.  We can start by writing stuff down and we can talk any time.”

“I know.  Thanks Patrick.”

They shared another couple of breaths before Andy coughed and Patrick peeled himself off of Pete and took his breakfast and coffee to the table.  Pete finished making his coffee and then he sat next to Patrick at the table.  Joe and Andy busied themselves with finding breakfast and caffeine.  Joe sat across from them and he asked, “What keeps trying to eat at you Pete?  You know we’re all here for you no matter what man.”

Pete eyed Patrick before he looked at Joe and said, “I know and I’ll try to remember that but ‘Trick just seems to understand without needing to tell him anything.”

Andy sprawled at the end of the table and he said, “Pat gets it because you’re soul mates.  But we can help where we can.”

“How do you know we’re soulmates?” Patrick asked around a bite to his pop tart.

“He sleeps better when he’s curled up against you and his nightmares aren’t as bad as they could be.” Andy said in his all knowing kind of way.

_Well damn!_  “Things are getting better though.” Pete said.

“We’ll see about that.” Patrick laughed.

Pete arched his eyebrow and asked, “So we aren’t getting married today?”

“Not today Pete.  Maybe some time soon though.”

“Okay.  I’ll be patient.”

“Maybe I’ll ask you one day.”

Pete just grinned and finished his breakfast.  Everyone else just let it go as a **_PeteandPatrick_ ** thing and they finally tramped back down the basement stairs and started writing and jamming.  The songs slowly came together with Patrick’s magic to work with Pete’s words and the band working on melodies and tweaking Patrick’s ideas to work for them all.  After several songs were on a rough cut in Patrick’s music program Garage Band, they started lining up small open mike venues to go and start putting themselves out there.  They knew they had a magic about them.

 -------------------

A year later when Patrick and Joe finally graduated high school, they were thrown a quiet graduation party with just the families and some close friends from school.  Andy and Pete had Patrick’s backyard setup so they could play a small set for their families and in general another bit to add to their resume of gigs played.  The small set went off without a hitch and everyone enjoyed themselves including the neighbors leaning on fences and standing around the sidewalks on either side of the house.

Afterwards, Patrick pulled Pete upstairs to his room on the ruse of needing to show him a few things on his computer.  Andy and Joe knew better but they didn’t even snicker so that they still had a singer and bassist.  Inside Patrick’s room, Patrick shoved Pete against the closed door and kissed him hard.  Pete sucked in a breath and kissed Patrick back.  The kisses stayed fervent and rough until they started to come off their show high.

“Jesus Christ Pete!  Why did you have to wear that outfit tonight of all nights?” Patrick panted against Pete’s neck as he placed a few wet kisses along Pete’s collar bone.

“You’re a free man now Patrick.  We can finally get this thing off the ground and go big.  We can finally live our dream.”

“Damn right and first things first.  We’re getting married.  I want us to be honest people.”

“You sure?  This is a big step.”

“You’ve been asking me for two years.  Now I’m flipping the tables.”

“Fuck.  We’ll need rings and best men and our parents might want to know what we’re up to.”

“We’ve got two out of three.”

“Which ones?”

Patrick kissed Pete again and he said, “Go sit on the bed.”

Pete moved to the edge of the bed while Patrick went to his dresser and pulled out a couple things from his sock drawer.  He moved back over to where Pete sat and he sat next to him.  He opened the boxes and said, “Nothing fancy but I saw them and knew they were meant to be ours.”

“How long have you had these?”

“About six months.  I saved most of my money from our tours and gigs and I passed a jewelry store and that was the end of that.  I had them inscribe them, I hope you don’t mind what I had them inscribe though.” Patrick said. 

Pete looked at the rings closer and he saw what Patrick was saying and he said, “She’d love this.  Thank you Patrick.” After another moment of fiddling with the rings, he looked Patrick in the eye and before he could chicken out he said, “Yes I’ll marry you.”

“I think we need to tell our parents and band mates that we’re engaged now.”

“When do you want to get married?”

“We have everyone here now.  We just need a preacher who’ll marry us.”

“I think I know someone who will that’s ordained.  We can get everything else Monday when the courthouse opens.”

“Call ‘em.” Patrick said as he headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Pete asked as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

“To tell everyone the news and get our best men ready.” Patrick grinned.

“Wait for me.  This call will only take a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Patrick leaned against his door with his ankles and arms crossed and waited for Pete to make his phone call.

Ten minutes later Pete had it arranged for an hour from then that his old priest would officiate and have all the papers they needed ready on Monday for them to pick up.  The two left Patrick’s room and went downstairs to tell everyone about the evening surprise.  They pulled their parents aside first in the privacy of the kitchen and Patrick said, “I just proposed to Pete and Father Brentley will be here shortly to officiate.”

Pete’s mother, Dale Wentz, looked between the two young men and asked, “Are you sure you’re ready for that step?  I know you’re both attached at the hip but are sure this bond will make a good marriage?”

Pete laced his fingers with Patrick’s and said quietly, “Petal would want me happy and Patrick is everything she was and more.  I love him.”

Dale and Pete Sr. shared a look and said, “Okay Pete.  You have our blessing.”

“Thank you.”

“Petal?” Patrick’s mother asked.

“It’s a long story, one your son seems to know about.  They’re doing the right thing though.  They have a guardian angel looking out for them.”

“Mom?” Patrick asked.

“It’s hard no matter the bond shared but you have my blessing.”

“Thank you.  Now we need to tell Joe and Andy that they’re our best men.”

“You’re welcome.”

Joe and Andy were happy for the two and relished the fact they even were thought of to be impromptu best men but they could wing things pretty good by now. All four changed into clean white dress shirts provided by Patrick’s step dad and Patrick lent one to Pete.  It only seemed to follow the theme of the evening.  

The rest of the guests were surprised but willing to hang around for the ceremony and watch two of their friends get married.  The rock and roll kick was basically that they threw the reception before the wedding so people were loosened up and a bit more relaxed.  The boys appeared cleaned up and redressed to say their vows in front of everyone - Pete and Patrick would say their own vows, even with the impromptu feel knew what they wanted to say.

Father Brentley was there in the backyard at the edge of the small stage area cleared of most of the instruments except Andy’s drums.  Andy sat at his drums and got a quiet beat going for the wedding march and Pete and Patrick walked the short distance to the beat.  Andy and Joe stood next to each of them and the priest started the ceremony and then Pete and Patrick traded vows a line at time and finally finished with the two lines that defined them from the beginning, “ _My everlasting soul, we will be reunited one day._ ”  Not a dry eye could be seen even among their friends.

Their hands were clasped and the space between them was almost unnoticeable when the priest declared them married and that they share their first kiss as husbands.  Pete and Patrick shared one of their softest kisses to date and Andy and Joe gave them their rings.  They put them on and they clasped their hands together and rested their foreheads together.  “We’re ready for this.  Together we’re unstoppable.” Pete whispered.

“I love you Pete.”

“I love you too Patrick.”

Pete’s fingers found a few stray hairs and tucked them back behind Patrick’s ear and they shared a few more smiles before they broke apart and thanked Father Brentley for his time and Joe and Andy and their friends who stayed to witness this moment.  Their parents hugged them and congratulated them and they wished them luck.  Friends high fived them and congratulated them even though most didn’t know they were involved romantically.

Patrick and Pete enjoyed a first dance courtesy of Joe and Andy playing quietly in the background and soon they had a quieter party going into the early morning hours.  

 --------------------

 Five years later

 “...and we’d like to introduce the newest addition to our family and our Fall Out Family, Ms. Aurora Rose Stump-Wentz.” Pete said as he held his and Patrick’s daughter close to his side in the interview room with Patrick plastered against his side his arm tangled with Pete’s as they held their newborn daughter.

“Congratulations.  Did you two find a surrogate or find adoption would be easier?”

“We went with a surrogate but they want to remain anonymous and we’re respecting their wishes.  We’re just glad to be able to expand our family.” Patrick said as he tickled Aurora’s nose to see her bunch it up.

Joe and Andy were flanking them and Joe said, “We get to be her fairy godparents and spoil her.”

“But not too much.” Andy corrected when they saw Pete and Patrick look at them.

Everyone laughed and the interviewer wished them a good night so they could get the baby back home and in bed.  Pete and Patrick were just glad that their world was now complete with the new baby, rising stars with their second professional record, and family and friends who loved them unconditionally.


End file.
